


The sulky little siblings club

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Loki and Nebula meet and become bffs, Odin's A+ Parenting, Self Confidence Issues, Thanos' A+ parenting, That's it, redeemable loki and nebula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Nebula rescues Loki from Thanos and they get talking. Turns out, they have a lot in common. Maybe these two loners can finally have one friend, and a chance at redemption.AKA Loki and Nebula meet and become bffs because shitty adoptive dads and better liked heroic sibling feelings





	The sulky little siblings club

There were many things that Loki didn't clearly remember from the last couple of... decades... but he knew he was with Thanos, and he knew that he thought he would finally be free of his influence, when the Mad Titan laughed at him, told him he was too useful to let go of him so easily. He remembered the wave of dread that overwhelmed him, that feeling of being imprisoned without a cage, unable to think clearly, unable to break free from Thanos' poison inside his being. 

And then there were bit and pieces of something happening. A sole figure wreaking havoc. He collapsed into the cold floor, finally letting his injured body fail. Someone was carrying him as if he were a mere sack of flour. Someone screaming to bring the Asgardian back, faintly, in the background. Bits of purple-blue skin and dark eyes. But everything was blurry, everything was like a dream. 

And then he woke up, and his mind felt clearer. It came and went, but this felt like a good moment. He looked at his surroundings, not recognizing anything. He was in a very small and unfamiliar spaceship, but not travelling. The ship was parked in what seemed to be some storage facility in Midgard, and its mysterious pilot had their back to him. 

He cleared his throat, hoping to catch the attention of who he imagined to be his rescuer. 

Nebula heard it, and looked back, drawing a small smile. 

“Had a nice sleep?”

“Yes....yes, actually, I think that was the best I've rested in a long time. I assume you are the one who took me away from Thanos?”

“I did. You're clean of his influence now, I made sure of it. You're free of him.”

Loki felt a weight lifting from his shoulders, felt he could even breathe better.

“Thank you....”

“Nebula.”

“I am forever grateful, Nebula. But why?”

“Thanos is... was... my adoptive father.”

“Not a good one, I gather?”

Nebula grimaced. 

“He always told me I was not good enough, that I need to be better, stronger, better in fight. And so he replaced parts of me to make me better. It was unspeakably painful. I've been going after him for a long time, I knew he needed you for his plans so I took you, knowing how angry that would make me.”

Loki smiled. He liked the way she thought. 

“So you took me to spite your evil adoptive dad. I do not think I have ever heard a better motive.”

“You got problems with yours too?”

“Yes, there was belittling and disdain, like in your case. But in my case, he led me to believe that I was not adopted and the same race as him, while making me believe that the people of my own species were all monstrous.”

“Why are fathers such terrible people...?”

“Loki.”

“Yeah, I think I've heard of you before. Anyways, Loki, fathers are horrible. This...friend of my sister (who I also hate, but not so much now) and he met his father, and the man took over his head and tried to take over the universe.”

“You said you have a sister? Wouldn't that be of the heroic and better-than-you variety?”

The similarities just didn't end, did they?

“How did you know? Her name is Gamora and she always won when we fought, she was faster, stronger, she just had something that I didn't have. And Thanos made fully clear who he preferred, that I was second best, even after all these enhancements.”

“They are supposed to be our parents, they should at least try to hide that they have a favourite, right? I was once hanging by an abyss about to throw myself into a void and my father rejected me. When I was crying, hanging by a thread. I know my actions were wrong, but he could have waited to tell me so. At least Thor (that's my brother) had the decency to call out for me.”

“Yeah, you want to hate them, your siblings I mean, because everyone likes them better, but it's difficult. Gamora has had a lot of chances to kill me, but she hasn't, even if I tried to kill her. And I couldn't kill her too, either. But shouldn't they have seen how miserable we were? How much it hurt always been to be compared and always lose when they do .”

“But it's hard to see ants below when you're flying so close to the sky, right? They have everything, they have loved ones, admiration, the knowledge that they're great fighters. It's easy to forget the troubles of lesser people when you are the God of thunder.”

“Ugh. My sister is in something called the Guardians of the galaxy.”

Loki laughed. 

“They keep getting more and more ridiculous, don't they?”

Nebula laughed too, something she hadn't done in a long time. It was great, finally finding someone who understood her so well, someone who took her side of things. 

“We should team up you and I, so all those people who thought us unimpressive and weak know how incredible we can be. With your enhancements and my magic we could be unstoppable, Nebula. People would have to admire us.”

“Maybe there would even be someone there who liked us better than our siblings!”

That sounded wonderful

“I think our next step should be doing something that would make Thanos the angriest. We should undo his work, even if it's means having to work with those stupid heroes.”

“It would make him angry, indeed. He always tried to turn us against each other, to see him work against him, together...”

They both smiled, feeling refreshed, feeling understood, feeling validated in their feelings and in their choices. There was another soul who felt the pain they had, who wanted to achieve the goals they had. No judgement, no hatred. A perfect team. 

“I'm really glad I took you away from Thanos, Loki.”

“It has been a pleasure to know you, Nebula.”

 

Three days later they made a grand entrance in the Avengers HQ. 

“Oh, look, it's the sulky little siblings club. What do you want?”

Loki and Nebula look at each other. It was a ridiculous name, but it did kind of suit them. 

“Well, thanks for naming us, Stark. Yes, we are the sulky little siblings club and we have come here to offer our services.”

“Why?” Steve asked, suspicious. 

“Out of spite.” Nebula answered. “And to make horrible fathers angry.”

Tony smiled. He probably shouldn't trust either of them, but part of him wanted to help them, also just out of spite and to piss off shitty dads.

“Well, well, well, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> I understood that reference!
> 
> Thank for reading! Hope you liked!
> 
> Anyways, if you liked, could you leave some feedback? It means the world. 
> 
> These two have to meet and be friends, right? Let's hope for some interactions in Infinity Wars


End file.
